Drunken Kiss on the Anderson Farm
by TRueBLue7711
Summary: Barry Wheeler and Alan Wake share a "tender" moment at the Anderson farm. *Spoilers for the game kinda* This story contains boy/boy love so if you don't like that kind of stuff, please do not read. This is my first fanfiction ever.


Disclaimer: Alan Wake is NOT my property. Neither is the song "The Poet and the Muse". Or The Old Gods of Asgard. Or Poets of the Fall. Basically, I own NOTHING in this fanfiction. Also a warning, Alan and Barry are very OOC here.

*Spoilers* This takes place right after the whole rock concert fight with the Taken and before Alan dreams the events that happened during the week that he couldn't remember. I suggest listening to "The Poet and the Muse" by Poets of the Fall while reading this.*End Spoilers*

"Drunken Kiss on the Anderson Farm", An Alan Wake slash Fanfiction

Alan Wake and Barry Wheeler sat on each of the sofas in the Anderson's living room as the record player played "The Poet and his Muse" by The Old Gods of Asgard.

"…This song. It seems to fit my situation well. Doesn't it?" Alan said as he gazed at the vinyl record's cover. Barry looked at his best friend in mild confusion.

" I-I guess it does Al. I mean, I could never really find deep or hidden meanings in songs. It's a nice sounding song though." Barry smiled a little after saying that. "So, what do you think those old rocker geezers are trying to say to you through that song Al? If that is the case anyway." Alan's face displayed his deep concentration.

"I don't know Barry. I just don't know. I'm…just so tired right now." Alan flopped down on the sofa and put his hand on his forehead. "I'm tired and yet I can't find the urge to fall asleep. Anyways, we need to find Cynthia Weaver tomorrow morning. She might know about what happened to Alice. That means we're going to have to stay here for the night." Barry looked at his best friend with concern. He then looked around the living room and saw the famous drink that the Anderson brothers were known for making.

"Hey Al! Look what we got here! Moonshine!" Barry grabbed a bottle excitedly and showed it to Al. Alan sat up and gave Barry an are-you-serious look. Barry smiled "Hey c'mon Al! There are plenty of hours till morning and you said that you couldn't fall asleep for some reason. Therefore, we should BOTH get some rest, and by rest, I mean drunk. So stop looking at me like that and lets drink the night away! What do ya say Al?" Barry smiled at his best friend and waited for an answer. Alan sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah, what the hell? Hand me that second bottle Barry. Let's get drunk." Barry's smile grew even wider as he handed Alan a bottle. "Right then. Let's get drunk!"

An hour later, Alan and Barry were slouched over the couches, completely plastered. Barry hiccupped and stared at Al for a few seconds. "Listen, Al, I'm sorry about Alice. Seriously. Because I-I know we don't get along, but uh we're gonna find her, right? A-and even though you're a crazy bastard, I'm gonna stick by you. No matter what. Forever Al." Barry shuffled over to where Al was sitting and sat down next to him. "Cause you're like….a brother Al." Alan's glassy eyes looked at his drunken best friend and a smile slowly spread across his face. He heard the hesitation in his voice when he said he was like a brother.

"JUST a brother huh? Nothing more? Nothing less?" Alan gave him a mischievous smile and clumsily crossed his arms. Barry backed away slightly and blushed.

"Hey now c'mon man. We're just best friends. And besides, we're looking for your wife, Alice, r-remember?" Barry took another swig of Moonshine and then hiccupped. Alan frowned as memories of Alice filled his mind.

"Alice, yeah I uh remember now….I really miss having somebody to love Barry. I miss her…." Alan's head sunk low and he sniffled and hiccupped, hoping Barry would hear. Barry placed a hand on Alan's shoulder and rubbed it.

"Hey pal, it's ok. Everything's gonna be ok. Besides, at least you have somebody. I'll never have anyone." Barry blushed a little after he noticed how close he was to Alan. He did have some feelings for his best friend, but Al loved his wife more then anything, and he didn't want to get in the way. Alan looked up and right into Barry's glazed eyes.

"Why are you so red right now? You sick or something?" Barry turned even redder.

"N-no! It's just that, we're really close together right now and…and…I feel funny now." Barry saw that their lips were not that far apart and he had to resist the urge to kiss his extremely handsome best friend right then and there. Alan noticed how flustered his best friend was acting around him. He smiled slyly and inched a bit closer.

"Oh? It's not like you lied earlier about not thinking of me as more then JUST a brother right?" Alan slurred. Barry's eyes widened as he fell on the couch and blushed even more.

"Damn it Al! You can see right through me can't ya?" Alan smiled and pushed himself on top of him. "You know….I think I can forget about Alice for a little bit and give you a little…love." Barry stared at his best friend as he took off his jacket and inched his face closer. "Does my agent mind if I give him a kiss?" Alan whispered and winked. Barry shook his head no, speechless. Alan smiled and slid Barry's jacket off of his body. He stroked Barry's cheek gently and placed his lips on Barry's. Barry moaned softly and kissed back. He bit Alan's lower lip and gasped for air. Alan smiled and parted his lips for Barry. Barry moaned again and slid his tongue into Al's mouth. Alan's tongue stroked Barry's gently before sliding into his mouth, earning a louder moan from Barry. Barry parted his closed eyes a bit to watch his handsome companion. His hand tangled in Alan's amazingly soft hair. Alan smiled into the kiss and stroked Barry's face gently. Barry closed his eyes and sucked Alan's lower lip. Alan moaned and did the same to Barry. After some more kissing, they broke the kiss for air and looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

"That …. was…. amazing Al." Barry uttered between pants. Alan's cheeks flustered and he smiled at his best friend.

"Thanks Barry. You were amazing too." They embraced each other and nuzzled the other. Alan kissed Barry's forehead and sighed happily.

"I really needed that. Thank you, Barry" Barry smiled. "No, thank YOU Al. I never thought that I would ever get a kiss from you." Alan laughed nervously and pulled Barry closer.

"You know, if Alice ever finds out about this after we find her, she is NOT gonna be happy." Barry nuzzled into Alan's neck and sighed.

"Don't worry Al, I'll stand up for ya if that happens." Alan gave Barry another quick kiss and laughed.

"Thanks Barry. Thanks a lot."

"No problem buddy" Barry replied. They snuggled together as the record played, falling asleep in each other's embraces.

The End


End file.
